Curse of Chucky: Aftermath
by PotCFan101
Summary: Prequel to Followers of Chucky, beginning right at the end of Curse, all the way up to the beginning of Cult. After escaping Chucky, Alice immediately goes into foster care, but begins to research the killer doll. She soon finds out about Andy Barclay, and after meeting him, the two begin planning on freeing her aunt Nica from an unfair imprisonment. Chapter titles are song names.
1. Prologue: I Apologize

_2013_

"...And now, it's time to play." Chucky announced, exciting Alice Pierce. It had been a few weeks since her aunt Nica had been found guilty for the murder of her parents, and Alice was forced to stay with her only living relative, her grandmother. Luckily for her, the gift that her grandma Sarah supposedly gave her, a doll that could somehow move and talk. Now, it seemed that the doll had found her, right in the nick of time, since she was beginning to feel depressed over the loss of her mother, father, and nanny, all in one night.

"Hide and seek?" Alice asked happily.

"Hide the soul." Chucky corrected. "And guess what? You're it."

"Why do I always have to be it?" Alice complained, getting bored of the constant role.

"Because you're somebody that no one would ever suspect." Chucky explained mysteriously. "Now, close your eyes…" Alice did so, and Chucky began whispering some sort of chant in a strange tongue.

"Ade due Damballa." Alice could hear Chucky whispering, but chose not to open her eyes, thinking it was just part of the game. "Give me the power I beg of you…" Alice kept her eyes closed throughout the incantation but opened them slightly once he finished. Hearing a loud gasp, Alice turned around, seeing her grandmother emerge from the cellar, with a plastic bag on her face.

"Why the fuck didn't it work?" Chucky asked, surprised.

"Alice, get out of here!" The grandmother called out, attempting to take the plastic bag off. "Run!"

"Grandma!" Alice cried out, before turning to Chucky. "Did you do this to her, Chucky?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Chucky yelled, taking out a large knife. "I'll come back for you later." Chucky smacked the girl in the face, knocking her to the ground and momentarily unconscious. A few seconds later, Alice opened her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face and seeing Chucky on top of her grandmother, stabbing her repeatedly in the chest and back. At that moment, the realization hit her: Nica didn't kill her mother, father, or Jill. It was all Chucky, from the very beginning.

"I'm sorry, Aunty Nica." Alice whispered, as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you." As Chucky repeatedly stabbed her last living relative, Alice silently got up, grabbing her backpack and leaving the house while Chucky was occupied. The young girl ran down the sidewalk, not knowing where she was going, and at this point, she didn't care, as long as she could get away from the monster that pretended to be her friend. Alice wasn't looking where she was going, and pretty soon, she was almost hit by a car in the street. The car, a sleek black convertible, screeched to a halt, and the driver got out.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?" The driver asked, running out.

"No." Alice cried. "My grandmother is dead!"

"Kid, hold on." The man said, kneeling down to meet her eyes. "What happened?"

"Chucky killed them!" Alice replied, pointing behind her. "He also killed my mommy and daddy!" The man looked at her with an expression of confusion, mixed with disgust.

"This your idea of a joke?" The man asked, his mouth forming a grimace.

"No, Chucky killed them!" Alice insisted.

"Sure." The man rolled his eyes, before taking out his phone. "Look, I'll stay here with you until the cops get here. Maybe you can tell your story to them."

About an hour later, Alice found herself sitting in one of those interrogation rooms she always saw in cop shows, sitting across from a police officer and drinking a hot cup of cocoa.

"So, let me get this straight-" The cop started, rubbing her temples. "You came home, dropped your stuff off by the door, and found your doll on the table, sitting upright and talking to you?"

"Yes, and he told me to close his eyes because he wanted to play 'hide the soul'!" Alice continued. "Then he started saying something, and I saw my grandma with a bag over her head. Chucky got mad, so he hit me, and he started stabbing grandma!"

"Kid, you know Chucky's not real, right?" The officer asked. "I've heard of five different cases around the country, all claiming a doll just got up and began killing people."

"But Chucky is real!" Alice said.

"And I'm guessing he told you his real name is Charles Lee Ray, who has been dead for twenty five years?" The cop yawned.

"Who's Charles Lee Ray?" Alice asked, frowning. She was met by a frown from the cop as well. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because children like you always claim your toys are alive." The officer told her in a condescending manner. "And you're starting to sound like a kid named Andy Barclay…"

"Who's Andy Barclay?" Alice asked.

"Barclay was one messed up kid." The cop informed. "Twenty five years ago, he claimed his doll was Charles Lee Ray, and went on a killing spree way over in Chicago. Look kid, do you have any relatives at all?"

"No, Chucky killed them all…" Alice looked at the table.

"Okay, enough of this crap." The cop declared, standing up. "Since you don't have relatives, aside from the one in the looney bin, you'll have to be put into foster care." Alice clenched her teeth, knowing that arguing would get her nowhere, and followed the police officer out of the department.

 _One way or another, I will help you, Aunty Nica._ Alice promised to herself. _You tried to save me. Now, it's my turn to save you._ But Alice couldn't help her aunt just yet. First, she needed to find all she could about Chucky, who he had killed over the years, and who survived and got away. Starting with Andy Barclay…


	2. Will the Sun Ever Rise

_Six Months Later_

"Come on Alice, you're going to be late!" The woman running the foster care center called from downstairs. "The bus is leaving soon!"

"I'm coming!" Alice called back, and quickly scanned her school laptop monitor, a Macbook Pro. On the computer was an article detailing how a doll named Chucky was given to Andy Barclay in 1988, and was blamed for multiple murders. After checking Barclay's age in that year, Alice realized that Andy would be in his thirties by now, assuming he wasn't dead.

"Alice!" The caretaker yelled. "You need to go, now!"

"Alright, alright!" Alice grumbled, shutting her laptop and going downstairs, grabbing her sack lunch and exiting the building, just as the bus showed up. Pierce got on the bus and went all the way to the back, where she just sat there and tried to forget about why she was in this situation to begin with. Unfortunately, her mood did not improve, as all the other kids were too loud and obnoxious, and one kept throwing spitballs. After what felt like hours, the bus finally stopped, they had arrived at the local school.

"Now, in 1941, the United States came under attack from…" The teacher droned on, clearing boring Alice and everyone else in the room. Having had enough of listening about the history lesson, Alice took out her laptop and put her headphones in, and looked up Andy Barclay on the Internet, eventually finding the video that Barclay himself posted a week earlier. It was the fifth time she's watched it, but Alice kept revisiting, if not to post a comment, then to at least see if she's missed anything.

" _Mister Barclay, I'm extremely busy." A man with white hair and a vest sighed, sitting in some type of office. "We're not running circus here, so could you please, get to the point?" The other man, presumably Andy, finished setting up his camera, and set down what appeared to be the head of Chucky, with half his face torn off. Andy pulled out a nail gun and shot the doll, causing it to howl in pain._

" _That's very clever, Mister Barclay." The man said, beginning to lose patience. "That's very convincing."_

" _What? No!" Andy protested. "He's alive! Just look at him!" Andy shot the doll again, earning another scream of agony._

" _You should get a job in the movies." Was the older man's only reply._

" _I want to see Nica Pierce." Andy requested, much to the annoyance of the other man._

" _Would you please show Mister Barclay out?" A guard went to lead Andy away, but he wouldn't leave._

" _I'm telling you, she didn't do it!" Andy yelled, while another man in a white coat grabbed him by the arm and led him away. All the while, Chucky was laughing._

"ALICE PIERCE!" Alice nearly jumped out of her seat, as the teacher strolled over, pulling her headphones off. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I was on my computer, what does it look like?" Alice asked, sarcastically, growing tired of the obvious questions.

"Well, maybe you can watch your videos and look at pictures more… in the office." The teacher ordered, pointing to the door. Alice groaned, it was the third time that week she had been sent. Slowly, Pierce got up and left the classroom, making her way to the principal's office. Once she finally got there, Alice walked into the open doorway, seeing her principal was speaking with a woman with blonde hair and a black cap.

"Should I wait outside?" Alice asked, making her presence known. The two older women turned around, seeing Pierce.

"Actually, no." Principal Cassidy replied. "We were just talking about you. Alice, meet your new foster parent."

"What?" Alice asked. "Your my new foster parent?"

"That's right." The other woman smiled. "My name's Kyle."

"She just filled out all the paperwork this morning at the center, and was going to pick you up after school." Cassidy continued. "But I think you two can leave early, for some bonding time." Kyle smiled, holding out her hand.

"Are you ready to go, Alice?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Alice agreed, taking the other woman's hand and leaving the school. Once they got in a black car, Alice decided to voice her suspicion. "Who are you really?"

"Trust me kid, you're gonna want to come with me." Kyle ignored her question, and opted to speak in a darker tone.

"Then where are we going?" Alice asked.

"To see an old friend." Kyle replied. "I'm assuming you've heard of Andy Barclay?"

"You know him?" Alice jumped up in her seat.

"I was his foster sister." Kyle explained. "We tangled with Chucky back in 1990, when we were in the same foster home. You know, that's why I filled out the papers to take you."

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"Because foster care is a bit of a bitch." Kyle informed. "In Andy's case, no one, not even me, believed the doll was alive before it was too late."

"That can't be the only reason you're taking me to see Andy." Alice guessed, as the two stepped out of the car and walked to an airport.

"No." Kyle admitted. "The other reason is because Andy saw your comment on his video, telling him your entire story. He wants to help you." Kyle gave Alice a ticket, and together, the two of them boarded a plane that was heading for Chicago.

Roughly four hours later, the plane landed, and Alice and Kyle stepped out.

"How come Andy couldn't come get me?" Alice asked.

"He was… a bit busy." Kyle said mysteriously.

"Cut the shit." Alice suddenly exclaimed. "Did it have to do with Chucky?"

"Something like that." Kyle told her. "He's still trying to prove to Doctor Foley that Chucky is alive."

"Foley. So that was the man in the video." Alice mused. Kyle nodded.

"On the bright side, Andy said that he'd be here to meet us." Kyle told the girl. "After all, he's the one who's actually going to take care of you. I'm just here to pick you up."

"You're not going to come with?" Alice frowned.

"Nah, I got my own shit to take care of." Kyle responded, just as they approached Andy, leaning against his black truck. "Just remember, every time someone leaves you, it just makes you stronger, because it reminds you that the only person you can count on is yourself." Kyle hugged Pierce, and then walked away, speaking with Andy for a moment, but left soon.

"So, you're Alice Pierce?" Andy asked. Alice nodded. "Well, get in. There's something you need to see."

"Aside from Chucky's head on a spike?" Alice asked, entering the passenger's seat. "I saw the video, remember?"

"Good point." Andy decided, starting up the engine. "In that case, tell me again everything that happened with Chucky."

"My family and I showed up to Aunty Nica's house, we had just heard that my grandma died." Alice began her story. "I found a doll in the bathroom, and he called himself Chucky. At first, I thought he was my friend, even after he killed Mommy and Daddy, and I thought Aunty Nica killed them. Shortly after Nica was sent to an asylum, Chucky found me at my other grandma's house. He wanted to play a game called 'hide the soul', and began muttering something while my eyes were closed."

"Jesus." Andy murmured. "What happened after?"

"I opened my eyes, and Chucky asked why it didn't work. I turned around and saw my grandma with a plastic bag over her head, and that's when I realized he killed my family, not Aunty Nica." Alice continued. "I ran out, and was put into foster care. I've spent the last few months trying to learn everything about him."

"That's good." Andy surmised. "Now, what all do you know about Chucky?"

"He was known as Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler." Alice began, without missing a beat. "He was gunned down in a toy store in '88, but transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll. You received Chucky as a present from your mother, and was terrorized by him on three separate occasions. After your third encounter, Chucky was thrown into an amusement park fan, but he somehow came back and caused some deaths at Niagara Falls, causing the police to dig up his grave. Whatever happened afterward, there were reports of a series of murders in Hollywood, right around the time the movie Chucky Goes Psycho was being filmed."

"God damn, you are good." Andy's eyes widened, impressed by the girl's knowledge. "And, here's our stop." Andy parked his truck in a parking lot and entered a gun store, with Alice following close behind.

"What are we doing here?" Alice asked, noticing no one was at the counter.

"This is where I work." Andy explained, climbing the stairs. "Six months ago, Chucky came to me in a package. Guess he wanted to finish what he started in 1998."

"Don't you mean '88?" Alice asked, confused.

"No, he needed me then." Andy clarified. "He needed to transfer his soul into my body. That's what he was muttering when you had your eyes closed, and that's what the 'hide the soul' bullshit is."

"But, why would he need to transfer his soul?" Alice asked. "He's already in a doll."

"Yes, but the more time he spends in that doll body, the more human he becomes." Andy answered. "He wanted my body so he wouldn't spend the rest of his life as a ginger midget." Finally, Andy opened a door upstairs, revealing an apartment. On a table was Chucky's head, attached to a slab of wood, and half his face was blown off.

"Hey Andy, did you bring a new playmate over?" Chucky cackled, but then his one eye narrowed, seeing who was with him. "Alice? What're you doing here?"

"Now that you mention it, I'd like some answers." Alice declared, sitting down at the table. "Why did you want my body?"

"Well, in truth, I'd wanted to use you so I could kill Andy." Chucky grinned a wicked smile, and Alice noticed at least one of his teeth was missing.

"Why'd you go after my family?" Alice demanded.

"Your bitch grandmother never did tell you about me, huh?" Chucky sneered. "I wanted Sarah, but she decided to be a fucking whore and go off with Daniel. Even after I killed him, she still wouldn't go for me! So I had to send her a message, through her daughter!"

"You did that to my Aunty Nica?" Alice asked, feeling sick. "That's why you went after us? Over a grudge against my grandma?"

"She wasn't yours to begin with." Andy told the doll, with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Fuck you!" Chucky yelled. "Fuck you both!"

"You first." Alice growled, fighting back tears and seeing Andy take out some knuckle dusters from his jacket. "Wait!"

"What?" Andy asked.

"I want to do it." Alice took the knuckle duster and repeatedly hit Chucky in the face, eventually losing track of how many times Chucky moaned in agony.

"You think… that this is over?" Chucky asked, spitting out blood. "It hasn't even begun! I still have Tiff, and I've discovered how to split my soul into multiple dolls at once!"

"Shut up!" Alice yelled, delivering one final uppercut that knocked Chucky out. "Great, now what?"

"Well, if what he said was true, then you need to train and prepare for the next time he shows up." Andy announced getting up and pulling out a pistol. "Ever wanted to fire a gun?"

 _Over the next few months, Andy and Alice worked on their shooting together, slowly mastering their marksmanship at the range. Chucky was trying to mess with them, as always, but was quickly shut up when Andy or Alice knocked him out with Andy's assortment of tools. Within a year, Alice had nearly perfect aim, and Andy decided it was time to branch out and teach Alice how to fight, if they ever found themselves in a tight situation, or a brawl._


	3. Citizen Soldiers

_2014_

"Try again." Andy ordered, helping Alice get back up. It had been months since the two began sparring, and Alice was getting better by the day. Unfortunately, there was still a lot she needed to learn, proven when Andy caught her by surprise and swept her leg out from under her. Reluctantly, Alice took his hand and got back up, getting into a fighting position.

"Ready!" Andy called, and the two began trading punches and kicks.

"How do you know all this?" Alice asked, indicating his knowledge of combat.

"Kent Academy taught me more than just shooting." Andy explained, grabbing the girl's arm and twisting it behind her back. "Now yield." Alice, not wanting to be beaten, stepped on Andy's foot and elbowed him in the gut, before spinning around and kicking Barclay in the stomach, causing him to fall down.

"You first." Alice replied casually, holding out her own hand this time.

"Good work." Andy complimented, taking the hand, but helped himself up but grabbing the table next to him.

"How cute." Chucky's head snickered, having watched the whole fight. "Next time you guys want to get rough, maybe you should get a room."

"You're a sick little fuck." Alice muttered, grabbing a blowtorch and burn a hole into Chucky's forehead, causing him to wail in agony.

"I see you're developing quite a mouth." Andy observed.

"Guess that's what happens when I'm living with a psychopath and a middle aged gun nut." Alice smirked, playing hitting Andy in the shoulder. "So, what now?"

"We're going on a trip." Andy told her, tossing Pierce the keys.

"You're having me drive?" Alice asked, surprised.

"If one of us gets the shit beaten out by some gangbanger, we need to drive each other back home to get stitched home." Andy reminded her. "And I'd prefer it be me, because I'd hate to see bad shit happen to you."

"Thanks, Andy." Alice hugged the older man. "Keep doing this, and I'll start calling you uncle." Andy placed the gag back on Chucky, and the two left the apartment, getting into Andy's black truck.

"You know the basics, right?" Andy asked. "Move the stick for different directions. Reverse, Forward, Neutral, all that crap."

"Yup." Alice replied, backing out of the small driveway. "Now, where?"

"Take a right." Andy instructed, and Alice drove off, being sure to slow down at stop signs and red lights. Pierce kept following Andy's directions, until they reached the local cemetery.

"Stop here." Andy announced, and Alice parked at the front gates.

"What are we doing here?" Alice asked.

"We're here to remind me, and by extension, you, why we're doing this." Barclay announced, approaching a grave. _Margaret Peterson, January 25, 1958 - November 9th, 1988_.

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"My Aunt Maggie." Andy murmured. "Chucky pushed her out a window the night I got him. Two rows over are Phil and Joanne Simpson, my old foster parents. In a corner is my old friend from the academy, Harold Whitehurst, and on the other end is Brett Shelton, a Lieutenant Colonel. He was a bit of a prick, but he didn't deserve death."

"You're honoring them by fighting." Alice realized.

"It gives me a purpose." Andy agreed. "You have a purpose now too, don't you, Alice? You're family is either dead or locked away, all because of one man, if you can even call him that."

"My purpose is to get Aunty Nica out of that asylum." Alice declared. "Whatever it takes."

"That's good." Andy told her. "And we need to be weary, in case Chucky comes back."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I found a website recently, called Voodoo for Dummies dot com." Andy sighed. "Apparently, there's a variation of Chucky's spell where he can split his soul into multiple dolls. I'm just hoping he doesn't find out."

"And even if he didn't, his kids and wife are still out there." Alice mused. "I know that he had a lover, Tiffany Valentine, and they somehow had kids."

"His son is dead. Killed by Chucky himself." Andy informed. "His grave is right in the middle of a cemetery in Los Angeles. His daughter, on the other hand…"

"We should probably go." Alice announced. "I have a feeling Chucky might be up to something." The two quickly got in the car and sped back into town, only to be stopped by a police car.

"Shit." Andy cursed, as Alice pulled over. "Let me do the talking. Maybe I can somehow say your my niece and was teaching you to drive."

"Not entirely false." Alice smiled, as the cop approached the truck.

"Roll the window down." The cop requested, and Andy's ears perked up. He knew that voice.

"Mike?" Andy asked.

"Hey Andy." Mike Norris replied. "You kidnapping kids now?"

"Very funny." Andy rolled his eyes. "This is Alice. She came to me after that fucking doll killed her family."

"Pierce right?" Mike asked. "I'm sorry about your aunt."

"Don't worry, we're going to get her out soon." Alice replied, determined.

"Look, I'll let you guys off with a warning for now, since I know Andy, but next time, ease up on the gas." Mike advised, before getting back in his car and driving off.

"Guess your luck is better than mine." Andy murmured.

"Considering we've both lost people we care about, I'd say we're pretty well even." Alice grimaced, and the two finally returned to the gun store. "Oh, shit." The door was wide open, with a red pickup still running outside.

"Someone's broke in." Andy realized, noticing broken glass. "But they're still here…" Barclay and Pierce quietly walked up the stairs, seeing three masked gunmen looking around the apartment.

"We can take em, right?" Alice asked, her confidence not entirely up. Andy looked down at her and smiled.

"Absolutely." Andy sprang up, kicking one of the men in the back of the leg, and elbowing another in the face. As the third masked man aimed his gun at Andy, Alice stepped in, sweeping the man's legs and uppercutting him in the jaw as he went down. The first man tried to pull out a pistol but Andy quickly grabbed his arm and pointed it back at his face, squeezing the trigger and putting a bullet right between the eyes. The second robber grabbed a shard of glass, slashing at Andy, who dodged every swipe and pulled out his own knife, stabbing the man in the heart and slitting the throat.

"Don't fucking move!" The third gunman shouted, having got up and grabbing Andy's shotgun, aiming it at Alice.

"No!" Andy yelled, beginning to move, startled the gunman. As the burglar moved the shotgun towards Andy, a shot rang off, and Barclay stopped in his tracks. He looked down, expecting to see a hole in his chest, but then looked back up, seeing blood coming out of the masked man's mouth. The robber fell to the ground, and behind him was Alice, with a smoking pistol in her hand.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked, helping her up.

"No." Alice admitted. "I've never killed anyone before." In the dining area, Andy heard Chucky snickering through the gag. Sighing in frustration, Andy walked over and ripped the cloth out, causing Chucky to laugh even louder.

"What?" Andy demanded.

"Don't worry, Alice will be fine." Chucky cackled. "Killing is like riding a bike. It gets easier every time!"

"Fuck you!" Alice shouted, taking out brass knuckles and pummeling Chucky until he lost consciousness.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he is right." Andy told the girl. "It does get easier."

"But why?" Alice asked. "I'm not a killer."

"No, you're not." Andy agreed. "You're not like Chucky. That's what separates us from him: we'll only kill when absolutely necessary."

"That sounds a lot like Batman stuff." Alice smirked.

"Well, the movies are good." Andy shot back. "Speaking of, have you ever seen the Dark Knight?"

"Nope." Alice replied. "Mommy and Daddy never let me watch TV much."

"Well, it's a good thing you're with your Uncle Andy then." Barclay joked, and after looking around a bit, found the disc for the movie. "Come on, I'll make popcorn." Alice smiled, and sat on the couch. After making popcorn, and grabbing a soda for Alice and a beer for himself, Andy dimmed the lights, and the two sat together and watched the Batman movie.

 _For the rest of the year, Andy and Alice continued sparring, each getting better every time. Every other week, they would join Mike a few times to help him stop criminals, but other than that, the months were quiet for them. Chucky, Tiffany, or their kids weren't seen or heard from in a while..._


	4. When the Seasons Change

_2015_

Andy and Alice walked out of the movie theater, having just seen the newest Star Wars movie.

"Well, that wasn't as good as I had hoped." Andy grumbled.

"Eh, I liked it." Alice spoke up. "I thought the action was cool, and there were some funny lines."

"Yeah, but it was a carbon copy of the original." Andy reminded her. "Plus, they killed off one of their most beloved characters. What's the point in bringing back fan favorites if they're just going to kill them off?"

"To be fair, I heard a rumor that Ford wanted to be killed off way back in Empire." Alice shrugged. "But yeah, they should've kept him in for at least one more movie."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that Skywalker gets killed off in the next movie." Andy suggested.

"Oh, you're so fucking on." Alice grinned, as they turned a corner and went into an alley. Just as they entered the small short cut, a mugger with a gun popped up out of nowhere.

"Give me all your damn money, now!" The man demanded, cocking the pistol.

"Really?" Andy rolled his eyes, as Alice smacked the gun away and kicked the man in the groin. The mugger yelled in pain, and Alice headbutted him, knocking the man out.

"Nice work." Andy commented, calling Mike to pick up the mugger. "We should probably go."

"No shit." Alice said sarcastically, and the two made it back to their apartment.

"So, how was your date?" Chucky snickered, once Andy and Alice got back.

"Fuck off." Andy muttered, sitting in a chair and lighting a joint.

"Can I try that?" Alice asked.

"No." Andy stated bluntly. "You're too young."

"So, you're fine with me beating the shit out of people and shooting them, but smoking weed is crossing the line?" Alice pointed out.

"Don't make the same mistakes as me." Andy told her. "Be better."

"Well, in that case, what's on the agenda today, Uncle Andy?" Alice asked, eager to get to work.

"You're going to beat me with that knuckle duster." Andy answered, tossing her the weapon. "I'm working on withstanding torture, and gaining a better tolerance for pain."

"You sure about this?" Alice asked, worried.

"Just do it." Andy ordered, and Alice began hitting Andy again and again. Each time, Alice flinched, seeing Andy bleed was hard.

"Okay, that's good." Andy spat out blood after five straight minutes. "I think that's enough for today."

"What are you, a masochist?" Alice asked, horrified at what she had to do.

"Look, in the unlikely event that I get captured, I don't want to reveal where you- or Chucky- are." Andy protested. "Now, come on, it's time to go."

"Where are we going this time?" Alice sighed.

"Kent Academy." Andy told her. "I was able to get in touch with an old friend, and she's willing to let us use the range for a bit." The two got into the black truck, with Alice driving, and went over the Kent, unaware they were being followed by a green buick.

Half an hour later, Andy and Alice found themselves at Kent, going to the front office. Andy knocked on the door twice, and was soon met by a woman with long brown hair.

"Andy!" The woman greeted cheerfully. "It's been awhile!"

"Yes it has, Kristen." Andy agreed, hugging her. "Did I ever tell you about the… adoption?"

"Many times." Kristen laughed, and looked down at Alice. "I heard about what happened to your family. I'm truly sorry."

"Thank you." Alice said sincerely. "You're De Silva right? You were with Andy when Chucky came here in 1998."

"Well, she does her homework." Kristen remarked, before turning back to Barclay. "The range is all set up. Just remember what I first taught you."

"Keep both eyes open, and shoot straight." Andy smiled, leading Alice to an area with paper targets.

"Does that really work?" Alice asked. "Keeping both eyes open."

"Absolutely." Andy answered, and began firing away. Having nothing else to do, Alice pulled out her own gun and fired five shots. After pushing a button, the papers moved closer, allowing Alice and Andy to see what they got.

"Two tens, two nines, and an eight." Andy mused. "Nicely done."

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"A bit similar, but three nines." Andy told her, showing his own paper. "And I think that's about all we got time for today." Alice nodded, and the two of them left the academy, saying goodbye to Kristen first.

"So where now?" Alice asked.

"Home." Andy replied, taking out the keys. "Wanna drive- mmph!" Andy's yell was muffled, as a woman with red hair put a cloth over Andy's face. Instantly, Barclay was knocked unconscious, and Alice guessed the cloth had chloroform in it.

"What the fuck?" Alice yelled, but the redhead punched Alice, knocking her down.

When Alice finally came to, Andy was long gone, taken by the woman. Next to her were the keys to the black truck. Slowly, she got into the vehicle, looking around for a way to find Andy. Luckily, Alice found it, in the form of Andy's phone, which had an app for a GPS tracker that Andy told her he always keeps in his shoes.

"Clever job, Andy." Alice commented, starting up the car and following the GPS location. After a few minutes, Alice parked at what looked like a run down building, and taking a precaution, she grabbed a gun from the glove box. Slowly, Alice entered the building, searching for Barclay, and descended the stairs, seeing withered, dead sunflowers. On the side of an altar like table was a voodoo mask, and tied on top was Andy Barclay, with the woman hovering over him with a knife.

"Let him go!" Alice shouted, loading her pistol. "I swear to God, I will blow your head off!"

"This isn't your fucking business kid." The woman shot back. "Scram! Get out of here!"

"Let Andy go then!" Alice said, firing off a shot and shooting the knife out of the woman's hand. However, the woman just pulled out another knife and threw it at the girl, hitting the gun and tearing it from Alice's hands.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The woman smiled. "I'm Chucky's daughter, Glenda."

"What do you want with Andy?" Alice asked.

"You're fucking dense." Glenda muttered. "He's going to tell me where my Dad is, then I'm going to kill him. And if you don't leave, you'll die too."

"You'll have to kill me." Alice snarled through clenched teeth. Glenda smirked and threw another knife, which Alice easily dodged. Pierce rolled to the side, missing another one of Glenda's attacks, and threw a right hook at the daughter of Chucky. Glenda quickly got back up and kicked Alice, sending her falling to the ground. Alice was about to get back up, but Glenda stomped on her chest, cracking a rib.

"You know, it's a shame." Glenda mused, pulling out a final knife. "I thought you'd have more fight in you, Alice. At least more fight than your crippled aunt." At the mention of Nica, Alice's eyes burned with rage, and as Glenda went to stab her, she moved her arms up, catching the daughter of Chucky's knife and stopping it from stabbing her. Alice kicked Glenda in the stomach and took the knife, stabbing her through the heart.

"Enough fight for you?" Alice whispered, as Glenda's life faded away. Pierce slowly got up and walked over to Andy, cutting the ties that bind him to the table.

"Thank you." Andy told her. "Very good. But I'm sorry you had to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked, her brow knit in confusion.

"From what I've read, this was the very place Charles Lee Ray kidnapped your grandmother, Sarah." Andy explained, gesturing to the room around them. "In fact, it was on that very table she was strapped down on." Alice's eyes grew wide with shock, but then went back to normal.

"I guess I should thank you then, for giving me one more reason to fight." Alice mumbled, as the two climbed the ladder and found themselves outside. "I won't let Nica rot in that asylum. I won't." The two went back to the black truck, this time Andy was driving.

"I'm beat for today." Andy announced, once they made it to their apartment. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm staying up for a bit." Alice announced. "Gonna write Aunty Nica another letter." Andy nodded and headed off to his bedroom, while Alice got out a pen and paper.

"Aw, writing Nica a letter now, are we?" Chucky snickered. Before he could say anything else, Alice's fist smashed into his jaw, knocking him out once more, and she began to write.


	5. Gasoline

_2016_

 _Dear Aunty Nica,_

 _It's been about a month since I last wrote to you. I hope you can write back, but I'll understand if you are unable. I don't blame you for anything, I know that you didn't kill Mommy and Daddy. I know that it was Chucky, and he's the entire reason you are in a wheelchair to begin with. I shouldn't have trusted him, then maybe I could have warned you and Mommy. It's been three years since I met Andy Barclay, and he's become like an uncle to me, maybe even another father figure. He's taught me how to fire a gun, how to fight. He's even taught me how to drive, and I'm not even old enough to get a permit! Andy and I are still fighting for you, Aunty Nica, we know that you are not insane. Someday, we will see each other again. I promise you that._

 _Love always,_

 _Alice Pierce_

"What do you think?" Alice asked, showing Andy the letter for proof reading.

"It looks fine." Andy skimmed through the paper. "What is this one, your twelfth?"

"Yes, but she's never responded." Alice replied, looking at the floor sadly.

"Maybe the guards at Lochmoor don't allow them to write back." Andy suggested, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, I'm sure she loves it when you write to her."

"Thanks, Uncle Andy." Alice smiled, hugging Barclay. "Any plans for today?"

"Aside from driving you to the post office for the letter?" Andy said sarcastically. "Well, I think it's time we upped the sparring from just our fists and legs."

"What do you have in mind?" Alice wondered.

"Well, back in 2011, my old friend, Ronald Tyler, and I took a trip to Japan." Andy told her, stroking his small beard. "Can't remember what he got, but I took two katanas as a souvenir."

"Whatever happened to Tyler?" Alice asked. "I don't think you've introduced me to him."

"That's because he died the year after." Andy informed. "A sniper in Iraq popped him and three others in his squad."

"I'm sorry." Alice murmured.

"It's fine. You didn't know." Andy waved the memory away. "Now, we were going to the post office?" Ten minutes later, the two found themselves at the post office in Chicago, dropping off the letter.

"Do you think she'll write back?" Alice asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

"Cross your fingers." Andy muttered, and knocked on the wooden desk three times. Soon after, they began driving home, when Alice just realized something.

"Wait, you don't have swords in the apartment!" Alice exclaimed. "I checked everywhere!"

"Clever, but I never suggested we were going to the apartment." Andy replied mysteriously. "We're also taking Chucky with us, for practice." Alice gave him a weird look, before they arrived at home, taking Chucky, and got back in the truck and began driving North.

"Ooh, a road trip!" Chucky snickered. "Are you going to take Alice in the middle of nowhere to kill her, Andy?"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Andy grumbled, throwing his coat onto the back seat and covering the doll.

Hours later, at night, Andy and Alice arrived at a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. Alice carried Chucky inside, while Andy went to a gun cabinet at the back of the living area, pulling out a set of Japanese katanas.

"Imagine what I could do with those…" Chucky murmured, while Alice set him on a table, and Andy tossed her a sword.

"First rule: two hands." Andy instructed. "That is how you handle a Japanese sword."

"Who taught you that?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"Looked it up." Andy replied, and got into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Alice called out, and they parried blades, trading only minimal cuts and bruises. All the while, Chucky kept hurling insults at both, hoping they'd end up killing each other. Finally, Alice rolled to the side, and struck Andy's back leg with the flat side of her sword, causing him to kneel. Pierce then kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Yield." Alice said calmly, pointing her sword at Andy's throat.

"Well done." Andy congratulated. "But, that was me holding back." With that, Andy kicked Alice's leg out from under her and grabbed both swords, pointing them in an X.

"Okay, I surrender." Alice showed her open palms. Andy smirked, and held out the hilt of her sword, offering her his help. Alice gratefully took it, but then looked at Chucky. "What did you mean by practice?"

"Easy." Andy grinned, taking out a switchblade and throwing it at Chucky, hitting him in the forehead, causing a howl of pain. "Your turn." Alice pulled out the knife and walked back to Andy, before throwing it at the doll, but hitting the stuffed deer mounted on the wall.

"Shit." Alice muttered, walking over and taking out the knife again.

"Just relax, and aim for Chucky." Andy advised. Alice did what was suggested, but missed again, hitting the table.

"Holy shit!" Chucky cackled. "You probably couldn't land your piss in the toilet! Then again, you're a girl, so you can't even aim!"

"Fuck you!" Alice yelled, about to punch Chucky, but Andy grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Andy mumbled, and took out the knife and placing it in her hand. "Just try again."

"But what if I can't do it?" Alice asked.

"You can." Andy assured her. "It just takes practice, right?"

"Right." Alice smiled, preparing to throw the knife again.

"Oh, one more thing." Andy added. "I bet you five bucks you can't hit him between the eyes."

"He only has one eye." Alice pointed out.

"The place that it would be if he had two eyes, then."

"Oh. In that case, you're so fucking on." Alice shook Andy's hand, and closed her eyes, concentrating. When she finally opened them, she threw the knife, and it stuck right in the middle of Chucky's head, where the between the eyes area would be. "Pay up."

"Worth every penny." Andy chuckled, giving her a five dollar bill. "Damn, we'll have to stay the night here."

"Say, what is the date?" Alice asked.

"It's the thirteenth of August. Why?" Andy asked.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Tomorrow's my birthday!"

"Shit." Andy murmured. "I'm really sorry, Alice, I've forgotten about it… I guess you could have this." Andy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and presented it to the girl.

"Andy, you can't give me this." Alice said, shocked at the gift.

"Yes, I can." Andy insisted. "It's the least I could do. I once gave this to Tyler, to protect himself from Chucky."

"Didn't think the little prick would actually turn on me." Chucky added, but was quickly silenced by Andy punching him in the face.

"But why would you give me this?" Alice asked.

"Because I see a bit of myself in you." Andy told her. "We were both deceived by Chucky, but when we realized the monster he truly is, we didn't run away from him. We rose up to the challenge, and are ready to take the fight to him, and anyone who's helping him." Alice smiled and hugged her surrogate uncle, and took the knife.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Chucky mocked.

"I've had enough of you for one night." Andy announced, putting the gag back on the doll's head and locking him in a safe in the wall, and put a framed Kent Academy sweater over it.

"That's it?" Alice frowned. "You're just gonna lock him up?"

"For now." Andy mused. "I'll take him out periodically, just to have some fun. In the meantime, we need to catch some sleep. I'll have to open the store early tomorrow, but I promise, we can do shit once I'm done." Alice nodded, and Andy crashed onto the couch, while Alice went to the bedroom and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	6. Epilogue: Help is on the Way

_2017_

It's been almost a year since Alice and Andy first arrived at the cabin, and the two go there regularly to continue training and preparing. Alice was still writing letters to Nica, none of which were replied to, and Andy kept Chucky's head at the secluded cabin for the rest of the year. A few times, Alice helped around the gun store, and stayed in the apartment for most of the time, until they began their plan to break Nica out of Harrogate Institute…

Alice sat in the apartment, drinking a soda and watching a cartoon rerun. Just as Wile E Coyote was smashed with his own gigantic anvil, the phone rang.

"Who the Hell would be calling?" Alice wondered, picking up the phone.

"Hi Alice, it's Andy." Barclay's voice was heard.

"Uncle Andy! How you been!" Alice asked.

"Doing alright." Andy gruffly replied. "Listen, remember how you gave me your computer recently?"

"Yeah, what up?" Alice asked. "Did you find something to watch other than porn?"

"Very funny." Andy groaned. "No, I saw an article on the Perez Hilton that showed your aunt with a Chucky doll, then my little… souvenir confirmed he's there."

"What?" Alice asked, shocked. "You have Chucky."

"Guess he wasn't lying about splitting his soul." Andy suggested. "Look, I sent a doll there to end this once and for all. I'm on my way to pick you up as we speak. Tonight, we're getting your aunt out, and Chucky dies." Andy hung up the phone, leaving Alice to wait. Around ten minutes later, Barclay's black pickup truck appeared in the parking lot, and Alice ran down stairs and got in.

"Ready?" Andy asked. Alice smirked, showing her personal gun and knife.

"Ready." She replied, moving Andy's duffel bag full of firearms. "Let's go save my aunt."

 _The End_


End file.
